The Lion King III:Fuli's rebellion
This is story by User:Bella kim. Summary Since Kiara doesn't have any cubs, she chose to give the Prideland to Kion and Kopa. This story is motivated by Julius Caeser and Willam Shakesphere's King Lear. Story Kiara became elderly lioness so she cannot rule her kingdom well. She tests Ono, Beshte and Fuli how much they love her. Beshite the hippo and Fuli the cheetah gave her pleasing answer by having false flattery, while Ono the egrat told her the truth but Kiara exiled him. Since Vitani told her that it is not but she didn't listen to her. Meanwhile, Fuli was thinking that she will rebel Kion and become a new leader of her guard. So with Beshte, she plans to kill ALL of the Kion's family. (Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kopa and Kion) Fuli created stempade and killed Buster first so she will get their trust. (Buster is the evil dog in Lady and the Tramp.) Fuli was best friend of Kion, but worried that his older sister will be too powerful. She thought that if she remove Kion's family, she will be next queen. So did Beshte because he was a prey (herbivore) and he could rule as well. Ono and Vitani, who got exiled by Kiara, planned to save Kion. Kion warned Kiara about meeting Fuli, but she ignored her brother. Fuli first killed Nala by stempade when Kion and Simba are gone. At the same time, Bunga also have family problem. He had two sons, Asali and Simon. Asali was pure and loyal to Kiara, but Simon didn't. Kovu also warned about that whether Kiara will meet Fuli in October 10th. Kiara, still trusting Fuli and Beshte, planned to meet them. Kiara first went to Beshte's house but he lied that he was too tired to meet her and ordered her to go to Fuli's house. When Kiara went to Fuli's house, she also lied that she was too sick to meet her. Kiara found out they decieved her, and shouted at Fuli furiously. She then realized that Vitani was right and Ono is the only friend who truly loved her. Ono gethered his bird friends who was Outlanders who had been enemy to Fuli. Kiara attacks angrily to Fuli, but Fuli, Beshte and the hyenas rebeled furiously. Fuli pinned and dropped Kiara by leading her to the edge of the cliff. Kiara didn't survive the fall. Her last word was "You too Fuli?" that she got betrayed by Fuli. After Kiara died, the animals were furious! They all loved Queen Kiara. But Fuli was a selfish Queen and hide her intention from Kion. Kion tells her that that was evil but she ignores him and said "Ono and his flock are attacking us but just scold me!" Fuli that hits Kion and disgusts Beshite that he refused to help her anymore but to change side to lions. Simon and Fuli ordered the hyena clan to kill Ono and Vitani and rewarded to be promoted. When the hyenas found them, Ono got captured. When Kion tried to attack Simon, Simon apolozised and ordered back to the hyenas to save Ono and Vitani. Vitani was rescued, but Ono died and so does Fuli. Kion and Kopa realize that Ono was their true friend and they ordered to remove Fuli. So Kion, Bunga and Beshte are still with the Lion Guard learning their lesson that not to rebel against their leader and don't decieve others. The next leader is Kion. Inspiration *Kiara as Julius Caeser and King Lear. *Kion as Caeser's wife. *Vitani as Duke of Kant. *Fuli as Regun and Brutus. *Bunga as Duke af gloster. *Ono as Cordelia. *Simon as Edmund. *Asali as Edgar. *Tory as Augustus Caeser. There is no counterpart to Goneril, King Lear's eldest daughter. Category:Fanfiction Category:Bella kim